Un mes de Vida
by xlspx
Summary: La joven inteligente pierde su inteligencia durante unos minutos donde intenta suicidarse. Al hacerlo, deja una carta de despedida diciéndole a su compañero y amor de su vida, Draco Malfoy, que él tiene la culpa de todo. Una cuenta regresiva. HXD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

**Se recomienda no tomarse en serio esta historia. La ficción en ficción. Siempre hay una solución para todo, menos para la muerte. Que en tu mente no entre el pensamiento "**_**Me quiero morir**_**". No lo dejes entrar.**

Un mes de vida L.B.S 

**Título: Un mes de vida**

**Género: Romance.**

**Protagonistas: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.**

**Fecha de inicio: ****martes, 13 de junio de 2006 18:52:57**

**Edades: Mayores de 18**

**Resumen: La joven inteligente pierde su inteligencia durante unos minutos donde intenta suicidarse. Al hacerlo, deja una carta de despedida diciéndole a su compañero y amor de su vida, Draco Malfoy, que él tiene la culpa de todo. La chica logra vivir pero los médicos le dicen que tiene un mes de vida. ¿Podrá hacer todo lo que tiene que hacer en un mes de vida? Una cuenta regresiva en la que todo irá demasiado rápido.**

**Dedicatoria:**

A todos los adolescentes que han tenido este pensamiento de locura y no se encuentran con nosotros. A toda persona que ha sufrido por un suicidio. No dejemos que eso siga sucediendo.

A ellos este FF.

**1**

Un momento de locura 

**Sábado 1 de diciembre**

—¡Te odio! ¡Eres lo peor del universo! ¡Te detesto! ¡Te odio y si tuviera que morirme para no verte lo haría!

El primer dia de diciembre había empezado mal. Hermione gritó eso completamente furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y dolor al mismo tiempo. Delante de ella, en medio del pasillo menos habitado de Hogwarts, estaba el hombre de sus sueños. El hombre que tanto amaba y poco correspondida era. El rubio que no le dejaba dormir. El mago de ojos grises que amaba de noche y odiaba de dia. Draco Malfoy estaba delante de ella.

—¡Eres una basura, sangre Sucia! ¡Date cuenta de lo que eres! A nadie le interesas... tus mejores amigos tienen novias y nadie te quiere. ¡Siempre estas sola llorando por los pasillos por que nadie te ama ni te amara!

—¡No lloro por eso! ¡Estoy muy feliz por que mis amigos tienen novias! **¡LLORO POR QUE PERDI A MIS PADRES HACE DÍAS, MALDITO!—**gritó finalmente Hermione sin poder parar de llorar. Draco, sorprendido, se quedó callado y no pudo insultarla más. Desconocía el dolor de la chica.

—Yo...

—**¡NO LO LAMENTES AHORA, IDIOTA! ¡CASI ACABAS MI VIDA, IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO!—**gritó Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia su torre.

Al llegar vio como Ron besaba a Lavender, persona a quien no amaba. Y Harry besaba a Parvati, cuando él amaba a Ginny. Eran un grupo inseparable. Todos se querían y amaban. Hermione ahora era Premio Anual, y lamentablemente, tenía que compartir la torre con Draco Malfoy. Eso hizo separarse un poco de sus mejores amigos. Pero ellos seguían buscándola y repitiéndole que la querían. Pero ese dia la habían ignorado completamente. Y por si fuera poco, Draco la había insultado como nunca. Hermione se fue de la sala de Gryffindor y fue hacia su torre, donde seguramente estaría Draco. Entró y con tristeza. Se sentó delante de la chimenea y se dio cuenta de que su vida no tenía sentido. Muchas veces Ginny le había dicho que conocía gente que había intentando suicidarse tomando una gran cantidad de pastillas.

Hermione no era esas personas que no tenían conciencia de sus actos. Pero en ese momento ella no sabía ni lo que hacia. Se había peleado con Ginny días anteriores. Harry y Ron estaban distraídos. Y, el amor de su vida, le había insultado peor que nunca. Sus padres habían muerto... ¿Qué sentido tenía su vida?

Draco entró a la torre con un nuevo sentimiento en su interior. Estaba arrepentido por lo que le había dicho a Hermione. No sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por eso. No sentía odio por ella. Siempre la había visto, tan inocente y llena de alegría. Al entrar, se encontró con esa misma chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Draco se llevó una sorpresa y fue corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó sorprendido. Fue hacia ella, la levantó y la dejó en el sillón—. Hermione... **¡HERMIONE!** ¡Despierta! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Le tomó el pulso y vio que no tenía. Su corazón se precipitó. ¿Granger había muerto? La tomó en sus brazos y fue corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Muchos alumnos lo miraban asustados. Era demasiado raro ver corriendo a Draco Malfoy, chico millonario de Slytherin, con Hermione Granger en sus brazos, chica común de Gryffindor. Pero al rubio no le importaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. La vida de Hermione corría peligro y él podía salvarla.

**Miércoles 5 de diciembre**

Todo parecia una pesadilla mal creada. Hermione había intentando suicidarse. La habían llevado a San Mungo para "vaciarle" el estomago. Una semana había pasado de eso. Draco estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, donde había una serpiente enorme. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y todavia no podía dormir. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Hermione había intentado suicidarse. Y según la carta que había dejado había sido por su culpa.

"_Lo siento... pero no puedo soportar estar más tiempo acá. Ginny gracias por todo. Ron y Harry siempre sean mis mejores amigos. Draco Malfoy te odio... y en parte esto es por tu culpa_".

Draco se levantó de su cama para ir a la sala de la torre. Ahí seguía la carta que Hermione había dejado. A su lado, un pastillero muggle completamente vacio. Draco tomó ambas cosas y las tiró a la chimenea. Se sentó en frente mientras que veía como se consumían. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y dolor. No entendía por que le sucedía todo eso. Le encantaba molestar a las personas, pero esta vez había ido muy lejos. Hermione nunca habría hecho eso si no fuera por su culpa. Todo era su culpa. Era el culpable de la locura de Hermione.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo a una persona llena de vida le había acabado la vida? ¿En que persona se había convertido?

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Dumbledore. Su rostro serio y algo enojado. Draco se levantó asustado.

—Su compañera se ha salvado—le explicó Dumbledore seriamente—. Ella volverá a su cuarto dentro de unas horas. Me gustaria que tenga poco contacto con usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella no quiere verlo. Usted es la causa de su locura. Hermione Granger tiene un mes de vida. A causa de todas las pastillas que probó. Me gustaria que tenga un mes maravilloso. Ella quiere pasarlo aquí... junto a sus amigos. Espero que sepa entenderla.

Acto seguido, Dumbledore se marchó. Draco se sentó en el sillón esperando a que ella llegara. No pensaba quedarse así. A Hermione le quedaba un mes de vida.

De repente, por su cabeza pasaron demasiadas cosas. Sintió un dolor extraño en su corazón al solo pensar que ella iba a morirse. Pero no pudo entenderlo ya que ella entraba a la torre, escoltada por sus amigos.

—Hola—susurró Draco levantándose y mirandola. Un extraño dolor en su corazón apareció. Hermione no era la misma de siempre. Tenía el cabello despeinado, la cara pálida y los ojos sin su brillo. Su sonrisa ausente.

—Llévala a su cuarto, Ron. Quiero hablar con él—le ordenó Harry. Ron tomó en sus brazos a su amiga y subieron juntos las escaleras.

La recostó lentamente en la cama y la tapó. Ella miraba a su amigo con tristeza. Ron se dio cuenta que era mejor quedarse unos minutos con ella.

—Todo estará bien, Hermione—le susurró Ron acariciando su mejilla. Hermione sonrió algo confusa pero agradecida por el cariño que él le daba.

—Gracias por todo, Ron. Pensé que nunca más íbamos a volver a ser amigos. Gracias por entender mi dolor—le dijo Hermione con una nueva sonrisa.

—Pienso hablar con ella. Es mi culpa que este así—le aclaró Draco furioso. ¿Cómo que no podía hablar con Hermione? ¡Él iba a hablar con ella! ¡Tenía un mes de vida! ¡Tenía que decirle que lo sentía!

—Estas muy confundido, Malfoy. Hermione hizo esto por que la lastimaste demasiado. ¿No te dabas cuenta del dolor que le causabas? ¿No te dabas cuenta de lo mal que se sentía cuando le decías "Sangre Sucia"? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Malfoy. Ella nunca te va a perdonar... y morira odiándote.

—Ella no morira—le aclaró él de repente. Se negaba a eso. Los sanadores estaban locos y muchas veces se confundían. Hermione... no podía morir—. Y ella sabrá que lo siento. Le pediré perdón todos los días... todas las noches... a cada minuto del dia... ¡Y veras como me perdonara, Potter! Y cuando lo haga te golpeare...

—Ya lo veremos, Malfoy. Solo te pido que no le hagas más daño del que le causaste.

Harry fue a la habitación de Hermione dejando a Draco algo confuso. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿¡Que le importaba la felicidad de la sangre sucia a él!? ¿Por qué iba a pedirle perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba sintiendo algo que no conocía y se negaba a conocer?


	2. Perdóname por favor

_Gracias por todos los comentarioss! Subo cap rapido por que me estoy por ir!**  
**_

_**LunizLysius **_

* * *

**2**

**Perdóname... por favor**

Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, Draco subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Hermione. Mientras que subía haciendo todo el silencio del mundo, pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué iba a pedirle perdón a una estúpida sangre sucia¿Por qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?—preguntó Hermione mirándolo desde la puerta de su habitación. Draco se quedó mirandola. La chica tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello completamente desarreglado. Una bata rosa cubría su cuerpo.

—Yo... yo... venía a ver si estabas bien. Tal vez te intentabas suicidar de nuevo por mi hermosura—bromeó él dándose cuenta de que no era la manera de comenzar. Hermione lo miró sin poder creerlo. Una lágrima salió de su ojo y luego se perdió.

—No sabes lo que dices, Malfoy. No intenté suicidarme por tu "hermosura"... intenté suicidarme por que lastimaste tanto mi corazón que no tenía ganas de seguir latiendo—le aclaró ella acercándose al chico. Draco se quedó en silencio.

—No es mi culpa que mis pobres insultos te duelan—dijo Draco levantando las cejas e intentando hacerse el inocente.

—¿Pobres¡¿Pobres insultos¿Sabes todas las noches que me has hecho llorar, Malfoy¡No te das cuenta del daño que haces! Yo ya no puedo con esto... no quiero seguir con esto.

—Esta bien... no lo sigas.

—¡Me refiero a ti¡Deja de tratarme como me tratas!—exclamó furiosa. Draco pensó en lo que le dijo. Le quedaba un mes de vida. Un mes de vida... ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Hacerse el falso amigo por eso?

—No quiero... yo te trato como te mereces.

Hermione se dio vuelta y fue hacia su habitación, si antes cerrar fuertemente la puerta. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta sintiéndose un estúpido. ¿Qué le sucedía¿Tan estúpido era que no podía manejar semejante momento?

* * *

**Jueves 6 de diciembre**

* * *

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Ginny esa mañana abrazándola con fuerza y dejando derramar algunas lágrimas. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza—. Estaba tan preocupada ayer... pensé que iba a morirme.

—No tienes idea de como se puso al enterarse—comentó Dean, novio de la chica. Harry miraba con odio a Dean. Hermione ya sabía por que era. Él tenía celos de la relación de Dean y Ginny. Cuando quería contarle a Ginny sus sentimientos, ella ese mismo dia se puso de novia. Harry, de inmediato, se puso de novio con Parvati. Amaba a Ginny pero nunca iba a decírselo.

—Gracias—susurró vagamente Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry. Él miró a su amiga, quien parecia estar muy poco animada.

—¡Vamos, Hermione¡Arriba los ánimos!—exclamó él poniendo sus manos en los brazos de la chica y moviéndola de un lado al otro. Ella dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

Ron apareció de la nada y tomó a Hermione de la mano. Ella se llevó una gran sorpresa. Siguió a su amigo hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

—¡Ron¿Qué haces?—preguntó ella cuando los dos entraron a la Sala Común. Estaba llena de carteles que decían "Fuerza, Hermione". "Te queremos".

—¿Te gusta?

—Muchas gracias, Ron—susurró Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Últimamente estaba muy sentimental. Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla. La chica lo recibió sin problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

—Maldita, Granger.

—¿Por qué dices eso, amorcito?—preguntó Melody, la mejor amiga de Pansy. Era mucho más molesta que ella y estaba profundamente enamorada del joven.

—Por haberse querido suicidar ahora todos le prestan atención y fingen ser sus amigos por un mes. ¡Claro¡Por que después se va a morir y no vera como se burlan de ella!—exclamó Draco furioso viendo como Hermione se sentaba en la mesa y todos le hablaban. Hasta los chicos de 7mo, los más populares, le hablaban.

—Eso suena más a una queja por que no valoran a Granger... no parece que te quejes. Además... ¿Qué te importa¡Mejor para ella¡No sabe que todos la odian completamente!—exclamó Pansy riéndose.

—No entiendes, Pansy... nunca entiendes nada—susurró él furioso sin dejar de mirar eso. Un chico de 7mo, en ese mismo momento, le hablaba sobre algo que no podía escuchar. Su rabia crecía y crecía. ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta de eso?

—¿Draco?

Draco dejó de mirar su plato y miró a Pansy. La mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía. Ya todos se habían retirado. Él se levantó y empezó a caminar junto con Pansy. Escuchó que alguien hablaba detrás de él. Conocía esa voz. Era la voz de Hermione.

—Em... Pansy... tengo que irme—le dijo él y se marchó. Espero a que Hermione saliera del comedor y, al hacerlo, la tomó del brazo. Empezaron a caminar hasta que entraron a un pasillo oculto.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!—exclamó ella furiosa y con rabia. Draco no la dejaba irse para nada.

—Quería pedirte perdón por lo que hoy te dije. Sé que dije cualquier cosa... de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas, Granger—le dijo de repente. Se sorprendió demasiado al momento de llamarla. Conocía completamente su nombre pero, cuando salían de su boca, le decía apodos horribles. Pero en ese momento, no había podido insultarla.

La veía tan débil tanto física como emocionalmente. Sus ojos rojos. Su rostro pálido. Su sonrisa olvidada. Se notaba su dolor. No estaba la alegría de siempre.

—No te creo... ¿Estas jugando conmigo? Estas jugando... como lo hacen todos los demás. Al verme triste se piensan que con un solo mes de amistad van a hacerme olvidar de tanto dolor. No puedo ser tu amiga... o simplemente perdonarte, Malfoy. Me hiciste mal durante 7 largos años... y en un mes no vamos a cambiar de posición.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Draco no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No entendía el por que. Pero necesitaba a Hermione a su lado, no le importaba saber que ella iba a rechazarlo una y otra vez. Tenía que lograrlo.

—Pero yo... cambié... quiero de verdad ayudarte—le explicó Draco intentando sonar lo más verdadero posible. ¡Eso era verdad¡Draco quería estar a su lado!

—¿A que quieres ayudarme, Malfoy¿Quieres abrazarme mientras que suspiro por ultima vez¿Eso quieres hacer¡Vamos, responde!—le gritó ella dándose la vuelta y quedando a centímetros de él.

—Si... quiero... mirarte hasta encontrar la forma de explicar lo que estoy sintiendo al verte—le respondió Draco perdiendo la razón y recordando una antigua canción.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces rogando e implorando por dentro que él empezara a reírse y a decirle que era una tonta por caer en semejante locura. Pero nunca dijo eso. Se quedó mirandola seriamente.

—Cerdo inmundo pensaste que iba a caer en tu trampa asquerosa—susurró Hermione mirándolo con demasiado rencor. Draco tomó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella logrando besarla. Ninguno de los dos sabía por que había sucedido eso.

Draco besaba a Hermione sin importarle que estaban en medio de un pasillo, que ella era Sangre Impura, que ella lo odiaba y que él, supuestamente, también. Ella también estaba muy concentrada en el beso. No había puesto resistencia y, mientras ambos se besaban, ella acariciaba su mejilla y su cabello inconscientemente.

Estuvieron unos largos minutos besándose. Cada segundo que pasaba era como un nuevo minuto para Hermione. Era como volver a nacer.

De repente, ella lo soltó y lo empujó. Draco se fue hacia atrás sin decir nada. La chica esperaba que él empezara a burlarse de ella y del estúpido beso. Draco no la miraba a los ojos. No quería hacerlo.

—Malfoy...—susurró ella intentando encontrarle una explicación—. Olvida lo sucedido en este pasillo.

—No puedo...

—Puedes hacerlo.

—Te dije que no puedo. No podré olvidar tus labios sobre los míos—le explicó él. Hermione quería volver a suicidarse en ese mismo momento. Draco parecia que de verdad la quería.

—Adiós—susurró ella y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Draco se quedó mirando por donde ella iba. No podía creer lo que le había sucedido. ¿Había besado a Hermione Granger¿Qué le había sucedido en esos momentos¿Qué sentía por Hermione¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca besaba a alguien que se fuera corriendo. Le pareció demasiado raro el beso. Nunca había sentido algo así. Se sintió demasiado extraño besándola. Pero lo único que sabia era que quería seguir besando a la joven.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

—¿Draco Malfoy te besó?—le preguntó Ron a su mejor amiga. Ambos estaban en la torre de Premios Anuales. Hermione había invitado a sus tres amigos a su torre. Ginny no podía creer lo que sucedía.

—Si... pero, chicos, ya saben. Esto queda entre nosotros. Nadie tiene que enterarse de este horror. Nunca más volveré a besar a la persona que me hizo sufrir 7 años—dijo Hermione furiosa abrazando un almohadón que Ginny le había regalado. Era un corazón enorme que decía: "Hermione y Ginny, mejores amigas".

—No sé por que estas triste, Hermione. Yo seria muy feliz si Malfoy me besara. Es el chico más lindo de todo el colegio. ¡No entiendo como puedes ignorarlo!

—Tienes novio, Ginny—le recordó Ron furioso.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero últimamente las cosas con Dean no van bien—confesó Ginny bajando la mirada. Harry, que estaba sentado lejos de ella, miró interesado. Ron miró a su mejor amigo conociendo lo que vendría.

—¿Por qué¿Qué sucedió¿Se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar de novios¿Se dio cuenta de que no vale la pena?—preguntó Harry con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

—No. No es eso. Dean y yo somos muy opuestos. Él quiere algo... y yo no quiero.

—¡Ese estúpido te llega a tocar y lo mato!—exclamó Ron descontrolado. Hermione se rió de la situación que vivía Ginny.

—¡Hermano¡Te das cuenta de que no se puede hablar nada contigo!

—¡Tienes 16 años, Ginevra¡No puedes acostarte con Dean¡Esta completamente loco¡Lo matare si se pasa contigo!

—¡Yo nunca dije que quería acostarme con él¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces, Potter?!—le preguntó enojada. Harry la miró si entender.

—¿De que hablas?

—¡Es tu culpa¡Siempre le llenas la cabeza a mi hermano¿Te piensas que no escucho lo que hablas con mi hermano sobre mi relación con Dean? No soy ninguna tonta.

—¡Estas loca¡Yo nunca hablo de ti! Mi vida no gira en torno a ti. Yo estoy siempre con mi novio, estúpida—le gritó él furioso insultándola. Ron miró a Harry algo enojado.

—¡Cuida tus palabras, Gran Potter! No me insultes... por que sabes que tengo razón. Siempre te escucho hablar mal de mí y de Dean. Déjame en paz a mí y a él.

—Estas completamente loca—susurró y se marchó furioso.

Bajó las escaleras casi saltándolas. Estaba demasiado enojado para ver a Malfoy, cuando subió por ellas. No encontraba sentimiento para eso que estaba sintiendo.

Lamentablemente, Ginny tenía razón. Él vivía hablando mal de ella. Por que la amaba, si, la amaba. Y ahora estaba peleado con ella. Tenía que dejar a Parvati, era una relación sin sentido. No la amaba, y una relación no tenía sentido si no se amaban.

* * *


	3. Unidos

**Muchas gracias por todos sus RR. Acá viene otro capitulo divertido y largo. Muchos besos!**

_**LunizLysius **_

* * *

**3**

**Unidos**

—¡Vamos, Weasley¡Váyanse de aquí!—empezó a gritar Malfoy cuando se encontró con los dos hermanos en su sala común. Ron se fue insultando a Malfoy y Ginny se fue muy triste. Hermione se quedó viendo unos minutos a Malfoy pero recordó que si seguía mirándolo él pensaría que le había gustado el beso. Y si, le había gustado el beso.

—¿Podríamos hablar, Granger?—le preguntó Draco hablando con dificultades.

—Tengo que irme a dormir.

—No estabas tan apurada antes—le recordó Draco algo furioso por la manera que estaba esquivándolo. Hermione suspiró y miró al rubio.

—No quiero hablar contigo, _Draco_... ¿De acuerdo?—le preguntó ella pero no entendió cuando él la miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué tienes ahora?

—Me has llamado por mi nombre.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella siempre lo llamaba así cuando estaba con Ginny. Pero era la primera vez que lo decía en frente de otra persona. Era un gran error que esa persona fuera él mismo.

—Yo... yo... no sé por que lo dije. No quiero hablar contigo y punto. Te detesto, Malfoy.

—Yo también te detesto. Te odio y nunca podría estar un dia a tu lado. Por que moriría... si tuviera que elegir entre Voldemort y tu elegiría a Voldemort—le dijo él furioso. Hermione empezó a reírse con ganas.

—Claro... eso siempre lo supe. Siempre prefieres a Voldemort. Date cuenta, Malfoy, ni siquiera te has enamorado... no vales la pena para nada—le recordó ella riéndose de él.

—¿Qué dices? Dices tonterías... cállate mejor y vete a dormir... como pensabas hacer—le recordó él fríamente. Su voz cambió cuando dijo eso. Como si de verdad no quisiera que se fuera a dormir.

—De acuerdo me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Malfoy—lo saludó sin entender el por que. No se merecía desearle buenas noches pero Hermione no podía evitarlo. Quería demasiado al joven. No era la atracción que tenían todas las mujeres por él. No quería a Draco Malfoy por su físico y hermoso rostro. Ella quería al Draco Malfoy que él tenía escondido. Al chico que podía ser. Eso era lo que quería Hermione, conocer al chico que él escondía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Lejos de ahí, la profesora Trelawney y Dumbledore miraban, desde una bola de cristal, a los dos jóvenes peleándose. El anciano suspiró. Cada año la profesora le mostraba a Dumbledore parejas interesantes. Siempre terminaban siendo completamente opuestos. Pero esa pareja ya había llamado su atención anteriormente.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con usted, profesora. Haremos un hechizo para que estén unidos hasta que se digan que se quieren—propuso Dumbledore divirtiéndose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Viernes 7 de diciembre**

Hermione despertó sintiéndose algo incomoda. No entendía bien el por que. Suspiró algo enojada. Había soñado con Draco. Sonó que él la quería de verdad, que no era un capricho su relación. Se movió en la cama y vio a ese chico a su lado.

Pegó un fuerte gritó despertando a Draco. Él también se asustó al ver a la chica en su cama.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—gritó Hermione tapándose con las sabanas. Draco estaba completamente dormido. ¿Era un sueño¿Hermione en su cama? No, no era un sueño. Si lo fuera ella no estaría gritando y con ese rostro lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces tú en mi cama?

—¡Estas en MI cama, Draco Malfoy¡Sal!—gritó descontrolada pero cuando tiró a Draco al suelo él volvió al mismo lugar—. Pero... ¿Cómo? Acabo de empujarte... ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—No entiendo... ¿Qué hago yo en tu cama? No soy sonámbulo—pensó en voz alta Draco. Hermione volvió a empujarlo pero él volvió—. No entiendo... ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Buenos días, alumnos!—exclamó el director Dumbledore entrando a la habitación de sorpresa. Hermione volvió a tirar a Draco pero sucedió lo mismo—. Veo que el señor Malfoy despertado en la habitación de la señorita Granger. Me preguntaba en que cama iban a despertar.

—¿A que se refiere¿Usted hizo esto?

—Sí.

—¡¿Pero por que?!—exclamó Draco furioso intentando ir hacia él pero un lazo lo unía a Hermione impidiéndole ir—. ¿Puedes ir hacia allá así vamos los dos juntos?

—No pienso ir hacia Dumbledore para que lo golpees—le respondió ella. Draco la miró furioso y puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora, director... ¿Nos puede explicar por que estamos unidos de esta manera?

—Descubrí que entre ustedes hay un cierto odio que se esta convirtiendo en algo más fuerte. Así que decidí unirlos hasta que ambos se dijeran que se quieren.

—Yo no lo quiero. No sé si recuerda, Dumbledore, que por él me queda un mes de vida—le recordó ella con furia—. Usted sabe perfectamente que yo no quiero malgastar mi mes de vida pegada a la persona que me causó daño.

—¡No es mi culpa que te tomes mis insultos tan a pecho!

—¡Cállate!—le gritó furiosa. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Lo lamento mucho, Hermione. Pero ya me lo agradecerás. Debo irme. Suerte.

Lo complicado fue cambiarse y bañarse. Era una suerte que Hermione ya se había bañado a la madrugada, como solía hacerlo. Pero Draco no lo había hecho y deseaba hacerlo. La distancia que tenían era de un brazo. Entre ellos había un brazo de distancia. [N/A: la distancia que deben tener ustedes ante el monitor. Así que Draco entró en la ducha, cerró la cortina y se bañó con normalidad. Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. No quería abrir la cortina pero una parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que sí.

—¡Pásame el jabón, Granger!—le exclamó él desde la ducha. Ella se estiró, haciendo que Draco se chocara contra la cortina—. ¡Recuerda que estamos unidos, estúpida!

—¡No me llames así!—le gritó ella furiosa. No iba a permitir que él la insultara, pero tampoco quería que se fuera de la ducha. Draco terminó de cambiarse, se secó y se cambió en la ducha. Hermione no podía controlar su vergüenza.

—Vamos a desayunar, Granger—le ordenó. Ella lo miró con algo de furia a Draco Malfoy—. Iremos a comer en mi mesa.

—Malfoy... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—le preguntó con los ojos tristes. Draco se quedó mirandola por unos minutos. Parecía que le iba a pedir algo demasiado importante—. Quisiera desayunar en mi mesa. En tu mesa no harán otra cosa que insultarme.

—Esta bien—se rindió Draco mirando a la chica—. Pero no puedes decirme nada cuando insulte a Potter y a sus amiguitos. Yo acepto estar en la mesa de Gryffindor pero no me hago cargo de sus consecuencias.

Hermione no sabía que era peor. Estar con Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos se burlarían de ella, o con sus amigos. Suspiró y eligió con sus amigos. Ellos iban a aceptar eso. Además, Harry lo insultaría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

—Buenos días, chicos—los saludó Hermione con Draco a su lado. Él no quería mirar a sus compañeros. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza, pero había visto los ojos tristes de Hermione y no pudo evitarlo. ¡Maldita sea¡Que idiota había sido!

—Hermione... ¿Qué hace él aquí?—preguntó Ron. Ginny y Harry no se miraban para nada. Era extraño no ver a Harry besándose con Parvati y a Ginny coqueteando con Dean.

—Es largo de explicar.

—Resulta que el maldito de Dumbledore piensa que nos queremos. Pero en verdad nos odiamos—aclaró Draco al ver las caras de los jóvenes—. Entonces, decidió que tenía que unirnos por magia. Estamos unidos desde la mañana. Y _Hermione_ me pidió que me sentara con ustedes para no recibir los insultos de mis amigos. Ahora que entendieron me encantaría empezar a comer.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Lavender quien estaba con Ron, se quedaron mirando a Draco sin poder creerlo. Hermione estaba completamente roja. Sentía el color en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que le sucedía.

—¿Qué les sucede¿Siempre tienen esa cara de estúpidos?

—Has llamado a mi amiga por su nombre de pila—le explicó un Ron enojado.

—No voy a tratar a la persona con la que tengo un brazo de distancia por su apellido, Weasley. Códigos que no entiendes en lo más mínimo—le declaró Draco empezando a comer. Ron se quedó mirándolo. Ginny cambió una mirada con Harry. No sabía si era de amor o de odio.

—¿Dónde esta Dean, Ginny?—preguntó Hermione intentando sacar conversación e intentar ignorar a Draco, que era bastante complicado.

—Terminé con él.

—Pero... ¿Por qué¡Estabas muy bien con él!—exclamó la castaña sorprendida. Draco escuchaba esas cosas y suspiraba con furia. De lejos, escuchaba las voces de sus amigas riéndose. ¿Por qué¡Maldita sea Hermione Granger! Giró su cabeza para mirarla. Ella hablaba con naturalidad. Había cambiado esos días. Ahora estaba más viva que antes.

—Chicos... necesito su ayuda. Ya saben que me queda un mes de vida y que pronto se acerca la Navidad. Me gustaria... que me ayudan a averiguar si mis padres eran magos o muggles—dijo después de unos minutos.

—¿Cómo dices?—preguntó Draco sorprendido dejando caer un poco de manteca en su pantalón. Furioso empezó a limpiarlo. Ginny se reía de eso.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Hablaremos después... cuando pueda separarme de este imbecil—les dijo. En ese momento, apareció McGonagall con los horarios. A Hermione y a Draco le dio uno en especial. Debían combinar las clases. La primera clase era de Pociones... con Gryffindor y Slytherin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hermione y Draco caminaban juntos hacia el pasillo. La joven hablaba con Ginny sobre Harry. Draco no podía soportar eso. Iba a explotar.

—No pienso pedirle perdón, Hermione—le decía Ginny—. Harry fue el culpable de todo. Tu viste bien la cara que puso cuando se enteró que había terminado con Dean. No voy a permitir que me moleste así.

—¿Quieres saber por que te molesta?—le preguntó Draco furioso. Ginny lo miró esperanzada—. ¡Por que te ama, estúpida¿No te puedes dar cuenta¿No viste su mirada al verte? Le encantas completamente. Sus ojos brillan al verte.

A Hermione se le cayeron todos los libros y se detuvo. Draco fue tirado por la cuerda invisible que los unía y cayó al suelo. Al hacer eso, Hermione tuvo el mismo destino. Ginny empezó a reírse. Draco empezó a levantar los libros de Hermione y luego la ayudó a levantarla. Un gesto extraño.

—¿De verdad lo dices, Malfoy?—le preguntó Ginny con esperanzas.

—No soy un experto en relaciones pero hoy no soporté de la manera en que te miraba. Ahora... ya solucioné tus problemas... ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ese maldito?

Hermione le sonrió a Draco. Estaba contenta por lo que él le había dicho. Era como si el chico, al lado de Hermione, cambiara.

—¿Y si la invito al baile?—le preguntaba Harry a Hermione en medio de la clase de Pociones. Draco ponía los ojos en blanco. Snape ya no podía soportarlo más.

—No lo sé, Harry. Creo que deberías...

—¡Señorita Granger!—gritó Snape haciéndola saltar del banco—. ¡Estoy completamente cansado de escuchar su asquerosa voz en toda la clase¿Se piensa que por tener un mes de vida puede hacer lo que quiera?

—Lo siento, profesor... es que mi amigo—empezó a decir pero Snape tomó ventaja. Draco, por primera vez, estaba enojándose por lo que decía él.

—¿Amigo¿Esta seguro de que es su amigo? Haber... levante la mano quien es amigo de la suicida Hermione Granger—ordenó el profesor con su horrible voz. Todos los de Gryffindor levantaron la mano. Hermione se quedó viendo eso horrorizada. No era una buena noticia. Eso era muy malo. ¡Todos eran demasiado falsos¡Lavender y Parvati habían levantado la mano cuando semanas anteriores habían burlado completamente a ella!

—¿Lo ve, Granger? Nadie la quiere en verdad... fue en vano su intento de suicidio. Si quiere vuelva a intentarlo pero...

—Usted no puede hablarle así a una alumna—dijo de repente una voz. Eso fue música para los oídos de Hermione. No tuvo que moverse mucho para mirar al creador de esa oración. Estaba a su lado. Era su compañero, Draco Malfoy. Enfrentado a su profesor favorito.

—¿Discúlpeme, señor Malfoy¿Esta usted levantándome la voz? Tienen un castigo doble los dos. Limpiaran diez aulas—les dijo él furioso al tocar la campana interrumpiendo su insulto.

Hermione guardaba sus cosas rápidamente. Se levantó, haciendo que Draco también lo hiciera. Empezó a caminar rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de la llorona. Hermione entró y Draco corrió a su lado. Fue hacia los lavados, donde en uno de ellos estaba la entrada a la Cámara Secreta, e intentó limpiarse el rostro. Éste estaba bañado en lágrimas. Draco la hizo quedar enfrente de él.

—Muchas gracias por defenderme, Malfoy—le agradeció llorando—. No sé que es peor. Morir o vivir bajo estos castigos. Snape tiene razón... todos son falsos conmigo. Quieren hacerme sentir bien cuando en verdad no es así. Son demasiado falsos... y eso me lastima demasiado. Soy una maldita suicida que no sabe que...

_**Cuando despierto yo puedo sentir,**_

_**que ya no hay nada que me aleje de ti,**_

_**Siento que vienes a mí.**_

_**Dime que quieres ¿El cielo o el mar?**_

_**Lo que me pidas yo te lo voy a dar,**_

_**Nada nos va a separar.**_

Draco la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Su pecho era demasiado extenso. Era perfecto para llorar horas y horas. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Empezó a llorar mientras que Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos, había sentido semejante sensación. Draco sentía que todo lo que le habían enseñado durante años era completamente en vano y que recién ahora estaba aprendiendo todo.

_**Deja que mi alma se empape de ti,**_

_**Sentirás fuego cuando te fundas en mi.**_

—No te abrazo para consolarte o por que siento algo por ti... sino para que no llores a mi lado, Hermione—le aclaró él justo en el momento donde Hermione se hacía ilusiones—. No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar... tuve una infancia con muchas mujeres llorar.

_**No neguemos el amor,**_

_**que sentimos tu y yo,**_

_**No neguemos el amor.**_

—¿Tu madre lloraba?—preguntó ella separandose de su cuerpo. Draco miró hacia otro lado. No quería hablar de ello—. ¿Quién lloraba¿Por qué?

—Muchas preguntas.

—Dime, Malfoy... no se lo diré a nadie. Me queda un mes de vida y no tengo fuerzas para correr un rumor sobre tu infancia—le dijo Hermione. Draco empezó a caminar hacia la pared. Hermione tuvo que seguirlo por que sintió por primera vez esa cuerda invisible. Él se sentó en el piso apoyando la espalda contra la pared, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—Tuve una fea infancia. Mis padres nunca me quisieron. Sé que de lejos parece que mi padre me quisiera... pero no es así. No tuve el amor de mi padre hasta los 11, antes de entrar al colegio. Esos días mi padre me enseñó a ser maldito, frió y cruel. Como yo... yo no tenía afecto... sentí por primera vez que me quería y me volví igual a él. Tal vez... si no me hubiese convertido como él... ahora seriamos amigos.

_**Somos un rió que no vuelve atrás,**_

_**somos las olas que se miran y van**_

_**Que anda buscando el mar.**_

_**somos la vida, somos el sol,**_

_**somos el tiempo, el tiempo que nos unió.**_

_**Y que abrazó nuestro amor.**_

—Pero,_Draco_... ¿Por qué viste a muchas personas llorar en tu infancia?—le preguntó nombrando su nombre. Eso hizo estremecer a Draco. La chica parecía demasiado preocupada y llena de compasión por él.

—Nunca me quisieron... lloré hasta los 11... y después... lo olvidé completamente. Me volví esto que conoces—le terminó de contar—. Mi madre y mi padre siempre se pelearon y... bueno... la vi llorar demasiado. Por eso no me gusta ver llorar a mujeres. Hermione... te queda un mes de vida... no puedes desperdiciarlo así... no puedes llorar por que Snape te dice algo feo.

_**Deja que mi alma se empape de ti,**_

_**Sentirás fuego cuando te fundas en mi.**_

_**No neguemos el amor,**_

_**que sentimos tu y yo,**_

_**No neguemos el amor.**_

Draco sonaba tan tierno. Tan gentil. Tan amable. Hermione se sentía cada vez más enamorada de él. No podía evitar sonrojarse y sentirse más y más nerviosa. La mirada de dolor y compasión juntas le hacían temblar. Hermione dejó escapar una ultima lágrima.

—Está lágrima no es por mí... sino por ti—le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Cómo dices¿Sientes compasión por mi vida?—le preguntó sorprendido. Hermione se sonrojó.

_**No neguemos que en ti encontré**_

_**el amor que no busque**_

_**y nada es cierto cuando no estas aquí.**_

_**Canción**_

_Sin Bandera— No neguemos el amor._

* * *


	4. Pelea entre amigos

4

* * *

**4**

**Peleas entre amigos**

* * *

**Sugerencia:**

**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun más lindo tienes que conseguir la canción "Por amarte" de Enrique Iglesias.**

* * *

—Lo lamento... pero no pude evitar llorar por ti—susurró tímidamente. Él sonrió por primera vez y se levantó. Ya se habían perdido su segunda clase. No había solución. Pero, de repente, una excusa llegó. Hermione dio un paso hacia delante tambaleándose. Draco la miró sin entender. Acto seguido, ella se desmayó en los brazos del joven. Él abrió los ojos asustados.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Hermione!—gritó asombrado y algo asustado. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. La enfermera le dijo que la dejara en una cama. Draco se sentó a su lado y miró a Hermione preocupado. Ella estaba pálida y parecía completamente débil. El joven se sintió demasiado mal. No podía ver a Hermione tan débil. Ella estaba llena de vida. De repente, empezó a llorar con demasiado dolor. Hermione estaba así por su culpa. Era toda su culpa. ¡Ella iba a morir por su maldita culpa! No sabía por que pero no pudo parar de llorar hasta que escuchó a la enfermera cerca.

—No te preocupes, querido. Ella estará bien—le susurró la enfermera apoyando una mano en su brazo. Draco la miró por unos minutos—. ¿Es tu novia?

—Ella esta así por mi culpa...—empezó mirandola recostada sobre la camilla. La enfermera tenía una jeringa en su mano. Se la inyectó a Hermione sin problema. Draco le contó completamente todo. La enfermera lo escuchó con normalidad. Se sentía bien diciéndole todo a una extraña.

Ella no sabía quien era Draco y tampoco tenía por que saberlo. Pero de verdad ayudó eso al joven.

—Yo creo, joven Draco, que está completamente enamorado de Hermione y no sabe que hacer por que no conoce ese sentimiento. Tiene que ir lento, joven Draco, y disfrutando al máximo de cada uno de estos sentimientos.

La enfermera se marchó dejándolos solos. Él tomó la mano de la joven, se estiró y suspiró.

—No quiero que te suceda nada, Hermione—susurró y de repente Hermione se movió de su cama. Quedó muy lejos de él. Draco se sorprendió. Se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia la puerta. ¡El hechizo había terminado!

Sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo. No deseaba comer si Hermione estaba en esas condiciones. Pero debía explicares a sus compañeros lo sucedido esa mañana.

* * *

—¿Dices que Dumbledore los hechizó?—preguntó Lyzander, su nuevo mejor amigo. Draco suspiró algo furioso. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicárselo?

—No te creo, Draco. Estoy seguro que amas a esa estúpida y que por eso no te podías separar de ella. Si el hechizo terminaba cuando se decían que se querían... ¿Por qué ha acabado? ¿Qué le dijiste?—le preguntó Pansy rompiendo los rumores de su estupidez.

—Nunca te había considerado tan inteligente, Pansy. Her... ¡Granger! Tuvo una recaída y Dumbledore decidió separarnos para que yo no me quedara todo el dia en la enfermería—respondió con tranquilidad Draco, aunque estuvo apunto de llamarla por su nombre.

Sus amigos entendieron, aunque Pansy no estaba para nada satisfecha. Draco suspiró mientras que miraba lo que habían hecho en Encantamientos. Pero no podía pensar en ora cosa que no fuera en Hermione. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se había recuperado?

* * *

**Sábado 8 de diciembre**

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos tranquilamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Draco sentado en frente a ella. Se tapó rápidamente con las sabanas y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Por qué te pones así? No pienso violarte—le dijo Draco tranquilamente desde su silla. Hermione estaba temblando.

—No es común encontrarse con tu enemigo en tu habitación. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas espiando?

Si, la estaba espiando. No había nada más hermoso que ver a Hermione dormir. Parecía un completo ángel. No tenía los ojos llenos de furia o llenos de dolor. Había llegado a la madrugada y todavia estaba ahí.

—Escuché unos ruidos en la torre y me desperté. Una lechuza intentaba entrar a la sala común así que le deje entrar y descubrí que estaba buscándote a ti.

Le lanzó un paquete con una carta. Hermione abrió el paquete y se encontró con una hermosa caja de madera. Se quedó admirándola hasta que decidió abrirla. Tenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Hermione se quedó mirándolo completamente emocionada.

—Pero... ¿Quién pudo ser capas de comprar algo tan costoso? ¿Fuiste tu, Malfoy?

—¿Cómo voy a ser yo, Hermione?

—¡¿Por qué ahora me llamas Hermione?! No soy tu amiga... en efecto, te odio—le recordó siendo bastante fría con él. Era su culpa. Él había aparecido en su habitación con un anillo y una carta. ¡Espera! ¡Una carta! ¡El anillo llevaba una carta!

"_**Para la persona que más amo. Desearía que tu ames no terminara nunca y que pudieras vivir por siempre en mis brazos. Descontroladamente enamorado de ti".**_

La chica se sonrojó al leer eso. No podía ser tan hermoso. No era Draco. No podía ser tan hermoso lo que había escrito.

—Te llamo Hermione por que me olvido que no estamos unidos. Sabes perfectamente que te odio.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué has venido aquí?—le preguntó ella furiosa. Draco sonrió y susurró algo que ella no llegó a escuchar.

—Por que quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho ayer y otros días.

—¿Qué hice?

—Llorar por mí... no pude dormir recordando como lloraste en frente mio y como te desmayaste. Quisiera... agradecerte por eso. Me retiro—susurró y se marchó de repente.

Hermione suspiró y dejó el anillo con su carta en la mesa de luz. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Draco. Él se abalanzó hacia ella y empezó a besarla con pasión. Draco besaba a Hermione mientras que la inclinaba hacia la cama. Ambos cayeron sobre ella pero siguieron besándose sin molestias.

Draco recorría a Hermione sin problema alguno. Se sentía cada vez más vivo. La joven abrazaba al cuerpo del rubio. Se sentía mucho mejor a su lado.

El joven empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Hermione mientras que besaba, empezando desde su ombligo, su cuerpo desnudo. Ignoró la ropa interior y fue hacia la boca de Hermione para seguir besándola.

La chica se abrazaba más y más al cuerpo, pero sin hacerle daño. Besaba el cuello del hombre con desesperación, intentando igualar la pasión que él le estaba brindando. Draco volvió a bajar a su pecho y, mientras volvía a besar a la chica, desabrochó el sujetador. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione, en ese momento, ella reaccionó.

—Vete, Malfoy... vete.

—¿Malfoy?—preguntó sorprendido. No quería irse, para nada. Quería terminar lo que había comenzado. Pero... ¿Por qué lo había llamado por el apellido?—. Por favor, no me eches, Hermione.

—Vete, Malfoy—le repitió separandose de él. No entendía como podía haber negado todos sus impulsos y sus hormonas. Pero, de repente, lo entendió. Draco Malfoy trataba de acostarse con ella solo para hacerla sentir mal—. Vete a jugar a otro lado. ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

—¡Yo no estaba jugando contigo, Hermione!—exclamó él furioso. Hermione se abotonó la camisa mirando con furia a Draco—. ¡Lamento todo lo que he dicho antes! ¡Las cosas cambiaron!

—**¡NADA CAMBIO!** ¡Sigues siendo la misma basura de antes! ¿Te pensabas que iba a caer en tu trampa? ¿Pensabas que iba a dejarme llevar e iba a acostarme contigo? ¡No soy una ingenua! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que tramas!

—¡No lo parece!—exclamó un Malfoy furioso—. ¡Hace unos segundos no tenias idea de lo que sucedía! ¿O no es así, Granger?

—¡Claro que sé lo que hacía, estúpido! ¿Te piensas que soy virgen? ¡Pues estas muy equivocado, idiota!—le gritó furiosa mintiendo desde que empezó la oración.

—¡Claro que eres virgen!

—**¡TE DIJE QUE NO!—**gritó Hermione descontrolándose. Malfoy se quedó callado. No sabía que pensar. Los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo desaparecieron más rápido de lo que llegaron.

—Pero lo importante es que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo...—susurró Draco con una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro—. Al parecer no eras tan difícil como todos dicen.

Hermione fue hacia él y le pegó una bofetada dándole vuelta, literalmente, la cara a Draco. Se quedaron en silencio. Draco cerraba con fuerza su puño intentando recordar una y otra vez que supuestamente estaba enamorado de ella y que era una mujer. La miró a los ojos. No estaba enamorado de ella. Era una maldita sangre sucia. Era asquerosa, insoportable, mandona, molesta, inteligente y, sobre todo, ingenua. Draco se dio la vuelta y desapareció completamente.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo—susurró Ron levantándose del sillón y yéndose de la torre. Ginny miró a su hermano sin entenderlo. Hermione estaba colorada hasta los pies. Las cosas le habían salido muy mal. Había llamado a Ginny para contarle lo sucedido esa noche y Harry y Ron escucharon todo. La joven no sabía donde esconderse pero lo que menos sabía era que le sucedía a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué salió así?—preguntó Hermione asombrada.

—No lo sé... pero tendrás que ir a buscarlo—le dijo Ginny saliendo de la Sala Común con ella. Malfoy, en ese momento, subía las escaleras. Hermione lo miró unos minutos. Él se detuvo para decirle algo pero ella siguió caminando. Eso lastimó demasiado a Draco. Se quedó completamente mudo ante eso. Había cometido un grave error. Y no tenía idea de cómo repararlo. La única manera que se le ocurría ya la había usado.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron!—le gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él. Weasley se dio vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Hermione se agotó y se detuvo para tomar aire—. ¿Puedes explicarme que te sucede? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de mi Sala Común?

—¿Sabes por que? ¡Por que eres una falsa! ¡Dices que odias a Malfoy y luego te acuestas con él! ¿Me puedes explicar? ¿Por qué haces esto, Hermione? ¿Por qué nos mientes? ¿Por qué no nos explicas que sientes cosas por ese cretino?

—¡Yo no siento nada por él! ¡Fue todo un impulso, Ron! Por favor... no me hagas esto... te lo ruego—le pidió Hermione dolorida. Empezaba a sentirse algo mareada pero ignoraba eso.

—¿Por qué me lo ruegas? ¿Por qué te queda un mes de vida y quieres estar con tus mejores amigos? **¡QUEDATE CON TU CRETINO CERDO INMUNDO!**—exclamó Ron haciendo que todo el pasillo mire a la pareja pelearse. Hermione no podía controlar su dolor.

—¡No lo quiero a él, Ron! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Ron...! Entiéndeme... estoy asustada. Tengo demasiado miedo... no sé si mañana abriré los ojos. No puedo soportar pelearme contigo. Tengo miedo de que... muera peleada contigo.

El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba. Ella tenía razón. No dormía bien. Lloraba por las noches e intentaba encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo. Ron la miró seriamente.

—No lo repito más, Hermione. Ve con tu cerdo... yo me quedare solo. No necesito tu ayuda. No quiero escuchar más tu excusa de tu... "mes de vida"—le explicó él usando sus dedos como comillas. Hermione se dio la vuelta y volvió a la torre con un gran dolor en su corazón. Era la primera vez que le sucedía.

* * *

Draco estaba haciendo sus deberes en la Sala Común. No podía concentrarse. Todavia recordaba ese momento vivido junto a Hermione. Se odiaba por haberla tratado mal. Había estado tan equivocado.

_**Amar es una cosa especial no es un viene y va**_

_**Amar sólo te pasa una vez pero de verdad**_

_**Amar es cuando sólo piensas en donde estará**_

_**Amar es como un milagro difícil de explicar**_

_**Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento**_

_**Amar es cuando tú la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo**_

_**Amar es cuando tú la vez y te pones nervioso**_

_**Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos**_

Hermione entró al retrato con el rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía ver a causa de las lágrimas y el mareo que tenía. Vio a Draco levantándose del sillón algo sorprendido y... pálido.

—¡¿Hermione?! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó yendo hacia ella. La llevó hacia el sillón y la ayudó a sentarse. Hermione sentía que su mundo se caía. El dolor en su pecho, las piernas le temblaban, le faltaba el aire. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Estaba muriendo?

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría**_

_**Por amarte cruzaría los mares sólo por abrazarte**_

_**Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego**_

_**Por amarte daría mi vida sólo por besarte**_

—Hermione... escúchame. Soy Draco—le decía él. Sintió como apoyaba sus manos en su rostro—. Quédate conmigo. Por favor. Quédate conmigo.

¿Quédate conmigo? ¿Estaba muriendo quizás? Pudo ver a Draco mirandola. Estaba completamente pálido y en su rostro había suma preocupación. No había tiempo para nada. Sentía que ese era su último suspiro. Tomó el brazo de Draco con fuerza. Se estaba muriendo. Abrió la boca logrando un gritó ahogado. Draco usaba su varita para algo. La chica lloraba descontrolada e intentaba respirar.

—¡Por favor, Hermione! ¡Escúchame! ¡Soporta sólo 5 minutos! Por favor... quédate conmigo. No te queda un mes de vida... vas a vivir muchos años mas. Saldrás de Hogwarts, serás presidenta del departamento que más te guste, te casaras con un flamante hombre... tendrás hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Y cuando te des cuenta recordaras que te quedaba un mes de vida.

La chica abrió la boca de nuevo y pudo respirar. Todo volvió a la naturalidad. Tomó aire de nuevo, miró a Draco, sonrió y se desmayó en sus brazos.

_**Amar es cuando escribe su nombre por todo el cielo**_

_**Amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos**_

_**Amar es cuando tu la ves y se queda en tus ojos**_

_**Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo.**_

* * *


	5. Miedo a cerrar los ojos

**5**

Miedo a no abrir los ojos

**Domingo 9 de Diciembre**

Draco miraba a Hermione desde lejos. Estaba apoyado y cruzado de brazos en la pared cerca de la puerta de enfermería. Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban ahí. Ron no paraba de lamentar todo lo que había hecho. Ginny lloraba como una tonta. Después, en la enfermería, estaba lleno de gente falsa que fingía ser amiga de Hermione. Draco ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí. Él había llegado, una vez más, con la joven en brazos. Estuvo media hora mirando la nada desde una alejada silla. La enfermera le propuso una y otra vez que fuera a recostarse. Pero no quería hacerlo. Hermione estaba demasiado pálida.

Pero ahora había olvidado eso. No entendía por que Hermione se había peleado con el estúpido pelirrojo pero, sinceramente, quería matarlo a golpes. ¡Era un estúpido! ¿Cómo iba a lastimar a Hermione sabiendo lo lastimada que estaba ella? ¡Cuándo entró a la Sala Común Draco pensó que estaba muriendo! Nunca estuvo tan asustado. Ni siquiera entendió como pudo tomar coraje y ayudarla. Había estado unos 2 minutos esperando a que llegue Dumbledore, quien le había dicho que si hacía un hechizo con su varita aparecería un instante. No lo dudó dos veces y corrió a la enfermería. En el camino, Pansy lo vio. Draco la ignoró, aunque en verdad ni siquiera notó su presencia.

—Quisieras agradecerte, Malfoy. Gracias por haberla traído—le susurró Ron después de haberse lamentado veinte veces todo. Draco estaba incomodo ahí—. Pero me gustaria que te marcharas. Me molesta tu presencia.

—Si te molesta mi presencia deberías irte. Yo traje aquí a Granger y no me iré hasta saber que está en condiciones—le explicó perfectamente Draco—. Además, sea asqueroso lo que hago, no puedo dejarla con un cretino como tu.

—¿Cretino? ¿Disculpa? ¿Recuerdas por que está en esa camilla?

—Pedí perdón más de cien veces. Cometí un error muy grande. Pero ahora estoy tratando de remediarlo. Pero tu... eres un verdadero cretino. Sabiendo en la situación que se encuentra, Granger... sabiendo que tal vez mañana no despierte... la insultas y destruyes sus ganas de vivir.

Ron no lo soportó más. No podía soportar que Draco le dijera que hacer con su amiga. ¿Quién era para hablarle de esa manera? ¡Además su manera de hablar era tan seria! ¡Lo hacía para parecer mucho más maduro que él!

El pelirrojo cerró su puño y fue directo al rostro de Draco. Toda la enfermería vio la escena conteniendo la respiración. Ron había enloquecido. El rubio había caído al suelo. Ron empezó a golpearle el estomago con fuerza.

—¡Detente!—gritó la enfermera. ¿Cómo nadie detenía al pelirrojo? Ron se fue hacia atrás asustado. Draco se levantó del suelo, dirigió una mirada a Hermione y se marchó. No podía estar más ahí, donde todos lo odiaban.

—Ahora que estas solo... ¿Me explicas por que estabas con esa Sangre Impura en los brazos? ¡Ya van tres veces, Draco!—le gritó Pansy furiosa. Draco levantó la mirada sorprendida. ¿No se daba cuenta en las condiciones en que se encontraba? ¿Ahora quería darle un planteo estúpido? El chico golpeado empezó a escupir sangre en el suelo. No podía soportar el dolor de su estomago.

—¿Qué te sucede, Draquito? ¿Te golpearon?—preguntó ella sin entender nada. La chica de corto cabello negro se agachó al lado del joven intentando ayudarlo. En ese momento, Ginny Weasley fue hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pobretona?—le preguntó Pansy furiosa. Ginny ayudó a Draco a levantarse del suelo, cosa que Pansy no logró.

—Vamos a la enfermería, Malfoy. No te preocupes, mi hermano se marchó. Además... Hermione ya ha despertado.

Así fue, como Draco se dejó llevar por Ginevra Weasley. Ambos fueron a la enfermería. Ahí solo estaba Harry hablando con Hermione. Al ver a Malfoy se marchó. El rubio y la castaña se miraron intensamente. Como si esa fuera su ultima mirada.

—Malfoy...

—¿Cómo se encuentra, joven Draco?—preguntó Jane, la enfermera. Draco fue hacia ella, quien lo esperaba con alcohol. Él no sabía que su ojo estaba completamente negro.

—¿Qué sucedió?—se interesó Hermione mientras que veía como la enfermera curaba el ojo de Draco. Ginny se marchó con una sonrisa y sin un gracias de parte de Hermione y Draco.

—Tu amiguito me golpeó.

—Eres un inepto... sabes perfectamente que estoy peleada con él y por eso casi me muero—le recordó Hermione frenética. Malfoy sonrió con maldad.

—Lo que importa es lo que yo hice, Sangre Sucia—le dijo él ignorando las miradas impresionadas de la enfermera. ¿No amaba ese joven a la chica recostada sobre esa cama? ¿Por qué la insultaba?

—¿Qué hiciste? No hiciste nada que yo recuerde, Malfoy. Y deja de llamarme Sangre Sucia, por que creo que mis padres no eran mis padres—le explicó ella confusa. La enfermera miró a Draco sin entender. Hermione le dio la espalda a Draco.

—¿Qué sucede, joven Draco? ¿No sentías algo por ella?—preguntó en un gran susurro.

—¡Shh!—chilló Draco completamente horrorizado. Miró la cama de Hermione—. No se lo digas a nadie. Ahora... déjame ir. Esto se resuelve con un hechizo. Cuando se encuentre bien oblígala a volver a la Sala Común.

**Lunes 10 de Diciembre**

Era una cuenta regresiva. Los días pasaban y no podía disfrutarlos. Pensaba que en ese mes iba a disfrutar aun más de su vida. Pero no fue así. No tenía sentido ese maldito mes. Iba a vivir un poco más, ganándose la mentira de todos sus compañeros para luego morir a fin de mes. Nada tenía sentido.

Tampoco tenía sentido que sus decaídas fueran parte de su rutina. No quería morir en la enfermería. Quería morir en los brazos de Draco. Quería abrazarlo y que él le dijera que la amara. Pero, lamentablemente, los sueños no se hacen realidad.

Abrió los ojos después de unas horas de tratar de encontrar el sueño. Éste no llegaba y ya no podía seguir esperándolo. Esperaba a la muerte lo que menos quería esperar era el sueño.

Bajó las escaleras atándose la bata. No podía creer lo que se decía. Estaba tan negativa. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? ¿Por qué a cada minuto se daba cuenta que menos tiempo le quedaba? Habían pasado 9 días después de su intento de suicidio. Pero nada había cambiado. Si, algo había cambiado. Ahora tenía miedo a cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo de no poder abrirlos. Tenía miedo de no poder respirar, como había sucedido esa noche con Draco.

Draco.

Él era el único cambio. Draco Malfoy estaba raro con ella. Le había pedido perdón una y otra vez fingiendo ser una buena persona y que tenía sentimientos. Había intentado explicarse lo que sucedía pero solo había una absurda explicación. Y esa explicación era que Draco estaba enamorado de ella.

Hermione se rió en silencio y se dejó caer en el sillón de la Sala Común. Suspiró y tomó un libro para distraerse un poco. Ella no lo había dejado ahí así que era un libro de Malfoy. Lo leyó interesada como si ahí estuviera la solución para su falta de sueño. Pero la solución no llegó... sino la razón.

En medio del libro de Malfoy había una gran cantidad de papeles llenos de flechas que iban a hacia otros nombres. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en uno de esos papeles estaba su nombre encerrado en un circulo de tinta. Hermione tocó la tinta y notó que estaba fresca. ¿Por qué Draco tenía ese papel en el que ella estaba marcada?

Y lo más raro era que, arriba de su nombre, había dos personas más. Jane y Robert Lande. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Se cansó de las preguntas y fue en busca de las respuestas. Subió a la habitación de Draco con esos papeles en las manos. Golpeó despacio la puerta pero nadie respondió. Seguramente estaría durmiendo. Abrió la puerta sin importarle la intimidad del rubio. Pero su sorpresa llegó cuando no se encontró con él durmiendo. No estaba en la cama. Ni siquiera la cama estaba desordenada.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Estas aquí?—preguntó ella en voz alta.

Fue al baño pero no había nadie. Volvió a la habitación y casi grita al ver una cajita de madera sobre la mesa de luz. Era la misma cajita de madera que había venido con su perfecto anillo, que tenía en el dedo. Abrió la caja y se encontró con el mismo anillo que ella tenía. Se le cortó la respiración. ¿Él le había regalado eso?

La joven se sentó en la cama. Iba a esperar que él regresara. No le importaba esperarlo toda la noche. Seguramente estaría divirtiéndose con Pansy o con Melody. Maldito cerdo. De repente, empezó a sentir el sueño que no tenía y, inconscientemente, se dejó caer en la cama de Draco con los papeles y la cajita en sus manos.

—Sabes que no es así, hermano. Algo te esta sucediendo—le insistió Lyzander. Pansy estaba en la conversación pero no hablaba. Melody, Lyzander, Pansy y Draco habían establecido una conversación en la Sala Común de los 4.

—Lyzander tiene razón, Draco. Pansy nos dijo que te encontró 3 veces llevando a la Sangre Sucia de tu compañera en tus brazos—le dijo Melody enojada. Pansy no hablaba. Draco se dio cuenta que llegó su momento de hablar.

—Ustedes me entenderían si una persona está muriendo a su lado. Van 3 veces que sucede... la primera estaba inconsciente, la segunda y tercera se había desmayado. No puedo dejarla morir en el suelo...

—¡Cállate!—gritó Pansy levantándose del sillón y enfrentándose a Draco—. ¡No eres un héroe y menos de las Sangre Sucias! ¡Para eso está Potter! ¡Granger es una Sangre Sucia! ¡No tienes que tener ningún vinculo con ella!

—Granger no es Sangre Sucia—les informó él muy seriamente. A sus tres amigos se les cayó, literalmente, la cara—. Le pedí, hace mucho tiempo, a mi padre los árboles genealógicos de las familias más importante en el mundo de la magia. Un dia descubrí que Hermione Granger es la hija de Jane y Robert Lande.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Hija de los Lande? **¡¿LOS ULTRAMILLONARIOS?!**—gritó Lyzander sorprendido e idiotizado.

—Calla, idiota. Draco también es millonario—le recordó Melody furiosa por la sorpresa que su amigo tenía. Lyzander se sentó algo furioso.

—Eso igual no tiene nada que ver, Draco. Hermione Granger será por siempre una maldita Sangre Sucia. Y no deberías tener contacto con ella.

—No eres nadie para negarme con quien verme o no, Pansy Parkinson. ¿O te olvidas que tuviste un romance con ese Gryffindor?—le preguntó Draco riéndose de lo mucho que sabía de ella.

—No me interesan tus amenazas, Draco. Mis padres no se enojaran tanto como se enojara el tuyo al saber que sientes algo por... una Sangre Sucia—le explicó ella acercándose a él y susurrando muy sensualmente las ultimas palabras. Draco la miró furioso y fue hacia el retrato.

—Vete al infierno, Pansy.

Draco casi se desmaya al ver a Hermione dormida en su propia cama. La miró varias veces, tal vez estaba tan dormido que ya imaginaba cosas. Pero no era un espejismo. Hermione Granger estaba durmiendo en su cama. Era algo increible. Asustado fue hacia ella para ver si de verdad estaba durmiendo o estaba inconsciente. No, estaba durmiendo placidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?—susurró él recostándose a su lado y acariciando su rostro con su dedo índice. Estaba tan hermosa así de tranquila. No tenía furia en sus ojos pero tampoco estaban ellos presentes y los extrañaba. No quería despertarla, así que se durmió a su lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se estiró tranquilamente contenta de haber dormido tanto. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Miró el techo notando una extraña figura en él. ¡Era una serpiente! ¿Qué hacia un dibujo de una serpiente en su techo?

De repente, recordó todo. El árbol genealógico. El mismo anillo que el de ella. Draco.

Se levantó de la cama para encontrarse tapada hasta la cabeza, sin su bata y con un hermoso acompañante a su lado. Draco Malfoy estaba durmiendo a su lado de la cama matrimonial. Estaba tan hermoso durmiendo así. Hermione se levantó y tomó su varita con una sonrisa de maldad. Gritó el hechizo del agua y, en dos segundos, Draco estaba empapado.

—**¡¿QUÉ HACES, ESTUPIDA?!—**gritó completamente furioso y enojado. Draco estaba mucho más sensual con ese cabello mojado y su ropa bañada en agua. Hermione se sonrojó como una tonta al verlo—. ¿Me vas a explicar que haces?

—¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?—preguntó ella mostrándole el árbol genealógico. Draco la miró sorprendido e intentó evitar el tema.

—Yo hago las preguntas... estamos en mi cuarto si no lo recuerdas. ¿Me vas a explicar que hacías tu en mi cama? ¿Por qué viniste a dormir acá? ¿Querías terminar lo que empezamos el otro dia?—le preguntó sonando menos enojando.

—No quiero nada contigo. Encontré esto en un libro tuyo y vi mi nombre. Vine a preguntarte pero no estabas. Y hace mucho que no duermo... aparentemente, me quedé dormida—le dijo ella pensándolo en voz alta. Draco tomó el pergamino que ella tenía en sus manos—. **¡DAME ESO!**

—¡Esto es mío!

—¡Pero está mi nombre!—exclamó y, de repente, notó la caja de madera en la cama. Aparentemente, durmiendo, la había soltado—. ¿Y esto que es? ¡Tiene el mismo anillo que esa persona me la regaló! ¿Fuiste tu, Malfoy?

—¡Claro que no, Granger! Me pareció lindo para Pansy y decidí comprarlo—le mintió. La verdad era que él tenía uno igual para él y otro se lo había regalado a ella.

—Ah... lo siento—susurró sintiendo esas palabras en su corazón. Aparentemente quería a Pansy—. Pero explícame lo que significa ese pergamino. Puede ser la explicación para todo...

—Hace meses le pedí a mi padre estos pergaminos para un trabajo de La Historia de La Magia. Y, hoy, encontré tu nombre. Creo que eres hija de los Lande—le explicó Malfoy seriamente.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Una familia millonaria. Son una de las familias más conocidas por los magos. No te preocupes, son de Gryffindor... no de Slytherin—le explicó él como si pudiera leer su mente. Hermione lo miró unos minutos y le sonrió con alegría.

—Gracias por encontrar...

—Supuse que eras tu. Tu nombre es poco común. Conseguí la dirección de esa familia. Podrías pedirle a Dumbledore que te deje ir. Pregúntales quien eres y se acabo todo.

—¡No es todo tan fácil!—exclamó Hermione enojada. Para Draco, ir y preguntarle a un desconocido si la conocían eran pan comido—. Además... me da mucha vergüenza ir.

—Bueno... tu eres la estúpida que te pierdes morir sin saber quienes son tus padres.

—¡No digas eso, Malfoy! ¡Yo se quienes eran mis padres! ¡Eran Amber [N/A: no conozco el nombre de la señora Granger] y Jean Granger! ¡Ellos me criaron y...!

—Sabes perfectamente que no existe nadie en tu familia que tuviera magia. No eres de esa familia, Hermione. ¡Date cuenta!

—¡No me llames Hermione!—gritó furiosa al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. En verdad, le encantaba escucharlo pero no quería que él tomara confianza con ella.

—Me olvido.

—Pues empieza a recordarlo—le ordenó rabiosa levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta. Miró a Malfoy por ultima vez y se fue. Draco suspiró con nerviosismo y miró la bata rosa que ella había olvidado.


End file.
